Swapped roles
by Gelyau
Summary: When you start a new game in Undertale it's always the same thing, a protagonist looking extremely bored. A bed of buttercups that somehow let you survive and an entrance to the ruins. Now mabye you've seen Undertale animations where Chara is a ghost that only Frisk can see. What would happen if you swapped those around? What would happen if Chara landed on those buttercups?
1. Swapped roles

Another reset, another try at doing everything. What would happen this time? Would Sans be Papyrus? Would Flowey have one eye?

As Chara was thinking this she realised that something felt wrong, she could feel the ground. That cold air, the smell of buttercups. "Wuh? What's happ-" Chara's eyes widened, she could smell, she could feel! "Frisk?!?" She scrambled to her feet, looking at the familiar yet still mysterious surroundings.

"Chara?"

Chara looked to her shoulder where a girl with long, brown hair, dark eyes and a light blue striped shirt hovered. It was Frisk, except she was like... Like... "We've swapped..." The girl breathed, staring at Frisk's translucent body. "I'm... I'm solid, I can see Azzy again! And he can see me!" Chara looked ecstatic, even trying to hug Frisk before stumbling through her, blushing.

"So... I just float here and talk to you?" Frisk sounded more curious than unhappy.

"Yeah, except only I can see you" Chara replied, a red hue still lingering on her cheeks.

"Chara?..."

"What?"

"You're not gonna... Do... Do..." A ghostly tear fell from her eye and disappeared through the ground.

"Of course not" Chara grinned, looking slightly creepy but a lot more friendly than usual. "Anyway, shall we continue?"

Without waiting for an answer turned towards the exit and walked into the ruins.


	2. The Heart Shaped Locket

(There's flirting here, and yes they're both girls. So if you don't like gay flirting then please leave. Also there is a really plot convenient object in here.)

Frisk rolled her eyes but grinned. "Hey Chara, why not just do the locket thing? It worked with you"

Chara stopped and turned to Frisk, pulling the half-heart locket out and holding it up. "I have this, but the other one?"

Frisk sighed, "I left it behind a pillar in the ruins before we reset, I focused on trying to keep it there so I could make you solid but... I guess that it took my physicality from me to keep the locket there..."

A smile lit up on Chara's face. "Of course Miss, I am dearly thankful of your sacrifice to make me solid" The girl curtseyed with a stifled laugh and then leant against a wall. "Sorry Frisk, let's get it shall we?"

Frisk nodded curtly and floated over to a pillar, "It's here Chara" The female muttered, seeming slightly scared.

"What's wrong Frisky?" Chara asked honestly, grabbing the locket and pocketing it.

"Well... It'll damage your soul remember?"

"I don't care"

"You'll have 0.5 hp! That's less than Sans!"

"Well the less hate the better" Chara scowled and took out both the locket halves then connected them. A flash of red light, a scream of pain, the sound of an unconscious body hitting the floor.

"Chara?!?!" Frisk yelled, her eyes still adjusting from the flash. "Chara!!!" The female knelt down beside Chara, her chest was barely moving.

"Hey... Fr... F..." Chara groaned, a trickle of blood leaking from the corner of her mouth. "So, I-it... It wo-worked?" Frisk nodded silently and Chara gave a final smile before sinking into unconsciousness. Frisk stayed by Chara's side until she awoke, hugging her tightly.

(I'm finishing this chapter early because I'm tired)


	3. Toriel's house

When Chara woke up she found Frisk lying beside her, she had clearly been asleep long before Chara woke up. The girl smiled and tapped Frisk lightly.

"Frisk, wake up"

"Hmm?..."

Frisk looked at Chara and smiled, quickly wrapping her hands around Chara, and Chara could swear Frisk had made a movement towards her mouth before simply hugging her. "You're alive! It worked! I'm not a ghost anymore! Thank you!"

"Frisk, please be quieter" Chara replied sounding slightly annoyed, though she smiled gently at the same time. "I've just woke up from being half dead, give me some time to recover."

Frisk nodded and got up, extending a hand to Chara to help her up. "Thanks" Chara grunted, getting up and looking left. To the big purple house where both the females knew Toriel lived. Chara smiled at Frisk and then headed towards the house, knocking politely on the door.

"Who is that?" A soft voice came from inside "If it's Froggit then of course you can have some pie, if it's Whimsun and you need someone to talk to then of course come in!" When the monster opened the door her eyes widened and she looked surprised before relapsing to her usual state of comforting kindness.

"Hello my Child, sorry, Children. What are you doing down here?"

"Sorry Miss" Frisk said kindly "Me and my..." Frisk thought for a second, sister? No, they weren't related. Friend? More than that. Spirit that takes control of her body if she goes genocidal and forces the spirit to become simultaneously evil and strong? True, but casting Chara in a bad light. She was only evil on genocide.

"My friend, she's like a sister to me though" Frisk smiled as Chara blushed, she looked very cute like that.

"Of course! Come in, I have a cinnamon butterscotch pie just made"

Chara and Frisk grinned at each other, Toriel's pie was the best they had ever tasted.

After eating the pie Toriel directed both the girls to their rooms. There was only one bedroom as Toriel had one for her and the other was under renovations so Frisk and Chara had to sleep in the same bed. Frisk was clearly uncomfortable but Chara didn't mind. (Yes they're both older than 18.)

When they both climbed into bed Frisk muttered "Don't get any dirty thoughts" Chara grinned. "Don't worry, I won't tell you if I do." Frisk blushed and sighed, closing hey eyes and quickly falling asleep.

(Should I change the rating for the last bit? It isn't anything major but I want to be careful)


End file.
